Harry Potter and the Riddle of the Sphinx
by Gryffindor Witch
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts, is almost an exact replica of Harry, who is she and why is she here?? PLEASE R&R! I put chapters 6 & 7 up!!! Please R&R (Again...) =)
1. Look Alike

I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I only own Raven and the other characters that I made up. Harry Potter and the Riddle of the Sphinx  
  
CHAPTER 1- LOOK-ALIKE  
  
~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~  
  
Ravenclaw Witch: I'm going to write first!!! Gryffindor Witch: Fine, fine, fine, whatever. Just get on with it. RW: Ok.  
  
She knew something was up. She stared at the piece of paper in her hand. She was 15. She had to have know, how could she not? Raven flung her dark brown hair over her shoulder. She recalled what had just happened. She crept down the stairs. What was this place? Hog-Warts? "Mom!" "Mooom" she called "Yes, Raven?" her mom said." She flung herself down the stairs. "I got a letter!" Raven exclaimed. "A letter?" she paused. "What's so special about it?" Her mom said. "It's from Hogwarts." Raven said. A startled look came over her mom's face. "H-hogwarts?" Her mom stuttered. "What is it?" Raven asked "A special academy?" She questioned. "Come on." "It's not safe to discuss it here." Her mom said.  
  
A few minutes later, they were climbing the attic stairs. "Up here." Her mom said. She pulled over an old, dusty trunk and opened it. Inside were books of all kind. Like the kind in scary movies about witches. Her mom pulled out a willow stick. She muttered some words under her breath. "Just sound proofing the room. NO ONE you know can hear about this. It would cause the ministry some trouble." Her mom said. "I knew you were like the rest of our family from the time you were born. I didn't want you to be like us. I wanted to stop the magic here." She continued. "I wanted to raise you as a muggle, help you be like the rest of your friends at school." Her mom said. "What's a muggle? What IS Hogwarts?" Raven was very curious. "I dropped out of Hogwarts in my fourth year. My sister, Lily, your aunt, well, she didn't die in a car crash. She was. Er. murdered." "Muggles are non-magic people." "Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry." "And you. you're a witch." "And that's not all." She had thought witches were mythical. She should have known. She should have figured this out long, long, ago. "I'm not your mother." "You have lived with me most of your life." "Lily and James Potter are your mother and father." "Sadly, both of them were murdered." "You were sent here because your parents were killed by." "You'll just have to find out for yourself."  
  
It was two weeks or so later. She had learned what most witches and wizards learned in 4 years. She was on the Hogwarts Express. It was a scarlet read train that would take her to Hogwarts. She had flown to England, gone to Diagon Alley, and bought basic witch supplies, including a Firebolt 5000 and a snowy owl named Snowy, who had an attitude problem. She sat down in a compartment and slumped in her seat. She suddenly heard voices.  
  
"I wonder who is going to teach Defense against the Dark Arts this year." Ron said. "I reckon it'll be Professor Wisp." "I heard Dumbledore talking about it last year." "Snape was trying to nab it." Hermione said. "Ow." Harry muttered. "What is it, Harry?" Ron and Hermione asked in unison. "My-my scar."  
  
Suddenly, Raven's forehead hurt with a shocking pain, as if her whole head were splitting open.  
  
Harry grabbed his head, his scar throbbing with pain. He darted towards a compartment with the door half-open. The only other time he had felt pain like this was after he touched the Tri-Wizard cup in his fourth year, and seen Voldermort. Ron and Hermione followed him.  
  
  
  
Sorry it's not so long and it's not that interesting but hey, it's the first chapter. The next one is longer, ok?-RW § RAVENCLAW & GRYFFINDOR ROCK!§ § GRYFFINDOR WITCH § § RAVENCLAW WITCH § 


	2. The Sorting Hat's Mistake

I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I only own Raven and the characters that I made up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Riddle of the Sphinx  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2- THE SORTING HAT'S MISTAKE  
  
Gryffindor Witch: Ok, now it's my turn. Ravenclaw Witch: Ok. Hurry up. GW: I'm typing as fast as I can *OW* RW: What?? GW: My finger. RW: What about it? GW: I hurt it on the keyboard. RW: That's nice. Hurry up and write, the world will be gone soon. ~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks. Looking back at him were his green eyes, she had his thick, his dark brown hair, and. HIS scar.  
  
"W-who are you?" He managed to get out. "Raven Frost." The girl said. "Where did you come from?" Harry asked. "Ontario, Canada." She said. The girl appeared to be mortally frightened seeing her exact double, and being questioned as if she were up for trial for looking like him. Hermione and Ron were staring at her as if they were being given half the money in Gringgott's. After getting off the train, Raven got into a carriage with her look-alike and his friends. Rain pelting the sides of the carriage. She walked into the castle. It was huge, gigantic, double extra large. She lined up with the new first years.  
  
After an elderly teacher, with red hair explained the sorting hat, a crummy, unkempt witch hat she told us how she would call their names and put it on their heads. "I will call your names, come up and sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head." She said. "Before we start, we have a new student." "She is a 5th year and has learned everything from that you 5th years learned in your 4 years here, in 5 days." Professor Dumbledore said. A few kids gaped at that. The teacher called names, "Christie, 'HUFFLEPUFF!' the sorting hat called out. "Raven Frost!" "You're the new student." the hat said, "Hmmm."  
  
"Plenty of courage, hmmm.quite clever.. Umm. Quite ambitious.quite a hard worker. let's see.hrmmm." "GRYFFINCLAWSLYPUFF!" The hat said. No one clapped like they had for the girl before her. They just stared. Eyes bulging at the Sorting hat's mistake. The teacher said that it had never been wrong. But she knew there was no house called 'Gryffinclawslypuff'. "The sorting hat must have been so confused with you're abilities that it got confused." The teacher with red hair said. She took the hat off Raven's head and placed it on her own head. "GRYFFINDOR!" it cried out. She then threw it over to another teacher who was short and plump and then she placed it on her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat said. The teacher then tossed it back to the teacher with red hair. She placed it on Raven's head and the hat said "GRYFFINCLAW!" This was not a house either. The teacher, with a puzzled expression, placed it on her head and the hat said, once again, "GRYFFINDOR!" She placed it on Raven's head again, "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said. Raven ran over to a table and sat next to a girl with short, blond hair and blue eyes. "I'm a fifth year just like you." she said. "Did you really learn all that in just one week?" she asked. "Well, I stayed up all night sometimes, and my mom, she used a charm to put some of it in my brain." Raven answered.  
  
Once the sorting was done, people were eagerly waiting to ask her questions about different things. Like, "Is it true that you really learned all that in one week?" and "What's the muggle world like in Canada?" or "How come you didn't get your letter until fifth year?" It got boring being new.  
  
A boy who looked to be about Raven's age walked up to her. "I'm Draco Malfoy." "Your new, right?" he asked. "Yes." Raven said. "I can tell your going to be exactly like Potter." "You look like him." "Is that a real scar?" he asked. " Yes." Raven said. " You know I like you better than Potter." Malfoy said. "Leave her alone, Malfoy!" a voice from behind them said. "Why don't you make me, Potter." Malfoy retorted. "Now!" Harry said, holding out a threatening wand. It looked exactly like hers, holly and phoenix feather. "Sorry 'bout him." Harry said. "He seems to like new people who.er.look like me." Harry said. Raven looked at him in confusion. "You haven't heard." Harry asked. "Figures. Your aunt, rather, our aunt, must have covered up your scar with magic or what muggles call 'plastic surgery'." "I'll explain everything." Harry said.  
  
Ok, so it's a little longer, but not much longer, you will just have to wait for the next chapter which won't be long 'cause break is soon. CHOW!- GW § GRYFFINDOR & RAVENCLAW RULE! § § GRYFFINDOR WITCH § § RAVENCLAW WITCH § 


	3. The Dance

I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I only own Raven and the characters that I made up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Riddle of the Sphinx  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3- The Dance  
  
Gryffindor Witch: Your turn. What's with the chapter title? Ravenclaw Witch: Why don't you read?¿ *(RW)* author's note: The beginning of this chapter is kinda boring because it explains Voldermort, Sirius, and Harry's other stuff at Hogwarts. I'll try and make the end interesting! (It's also really short, if you completely skip this chapter 'cause you've read the books and watched the movies like 15 million times, that's ok!) Just to tell you, the end is REALLY important and good, you can skip the whole first paragraph if you want though.  
  
~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~  
  
"Ok, if you're my twin, then, well, Vol-, most people say 'He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named' but Dumbledore said I was welcome to say Voldermort." Harry said. "He tried to kill you and me, but I guess he just couldn't kill us. You must have learned about some dark curse, um. Arvada Kerdava?" Harry whispered. "No, my mom said we won't learn until our sixth or seventh year." Raven said. "Well, it's a curse that kills you right away. It's you can't block it, and it's an evil Dark Arts spell." "SUPER illegal. You go to Azkaban as soon as the Ministry of Magic finds out about it." Harry said. "Last year, during the Triwizard Tournament, the Trophy, at the end of the maze turned out to be a portkey." "You know what those are, right?" Harry asked. "Yes, they transport you to other places." Raven answered. "Well, that transported me to a graveyard where Wormtail, Voldermort's servant, was bringing him back, so he has risen again. And in my third year here, I found out that Sirius Black was my- er. Godfather. A loud and familiar voice sounded. "Please go back to your Dormitories, IMMEDIATELY!" Professor McGonagall sounded. Harry darted off ahead of her, Leaving her deserted, lonely, and lost.  
  
"I wonder why they would call us back to our dormitories so early?" Ron asked. "The Chamber of Secret's hasn't opened again I hope." Ron sulked. Amanda Grey walked over. "I hope this isn't another attack on muggle borns, Potter." She snarled. Amanda was a Ravenclaw sixth year and hadn't given up on getting him out of the school since she still apparently hadn't forgiven him about Cedric's death.  
  
Back at the Gryffindor common room, The sat in armchairs and Professor McGonagall appeared suddenly in front of them. "I want you all to know about the Christmas dance coming up on Christmas eve. It will go on all night and you must wear your dress robes. Hermione looked sad, Viktor Krum didn't go to Hogwarts, and she didn't think that the Durmstrang students would be coming here just for a dance. Suddenly, her face lit up and she ran off to the girl's dormitories.  
  
"You going to ask Cho this year?" Ron asked. "I bet she's available." "Sure." Harry replied grimly. "What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked climbing on to his bed, looking confused. "Well, it's just, er, Hermione won't go with anyone but Viktor." Harry said. "She's got an idea, Harry." "She ran off looking all happy and smiley and red and." Ron stopped. "I get the point." "But he can't come here." "He just can't." Harry said.  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I want to get it out fast. I think it will be done soon. SEE-YA! RAVENCLAW WITCH 


	4. Friday the Thirteenth

NOT own Harry Potter. I only own Raven and the other characters that I made up. Harry Potter and the Riddle of the Sphinx  
  
CHAPTER 4- Friday the Thirteenth  
  
~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~  
  
The next day when Harry was walking to Transfiguration, he spotted Cho-Chang with a few Ravenclaw girls and... Hermione. Or was it Hermione? She looked like she had at the dance last year. Her hair wasn't frizzy at all, it was...neat. Pulled back with a headband. He overheard her conversation: "Hermione, your hair looks so good!" Cho-Chang exclaimed. "Go ask her, Harry!" Ron said. "I might ask Hermione." Ron said. "I mean since there is no chance that Viktor is going to come here just for a Hogwarts dance." Ron babbled on about the dance and who he might ask, while Harry goggled open-eyed at Cho-Chang. Ron noticed that Harry hadn't been listening to anything he'd just said so he said "If you're going to stare at her all day, someone else is going to ask her." Ron stated. "Oh and since when have you been the dating expert?" "I got you your date last year." Harry said. "And she really, really liked me, didn't she?" Ron retorted sarcastically. Harry sighed heavily and walked over to Cho-Chang. He weighed his chances, he could ask her in front of the girls she was with, there were only four, three Ravenclaws and Hermione. Or he could ask her in private, after someone else had asked her. Maybe Ron WAS the dating expert, 'Someone else is going to ask her', she was free, available, open, and well, not happily, Cedric was gone, and dead. He took a deep breath and spoke. "Hi Cho." He said shakily. "Hi!" Cho said. "Um... do you want to go to the dance?" He muttered. "Well..." Harry was wishing, hoping, praying that she would say yes and somehow, Friday the thirteenth would be lucky. "Well, I don't know, I mean, someone else might have already asked me." She spoke slowly as if Harry were a little kid. "Sure!" Cho said. Harry thought he would die, right there in the bustle of the students.  
  
"She actually said... YES?" Ron asked amazed at his luck. "Friday the thirteenth is supposed to be the unluckiest day of the entire year." Ron said. "I know." Harry said. "Especially for wizards." I heard that He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named killed half a wizard neighborhood. It's right off of Hogsmeade and some of the houses are still there. But most of them are just abandoned, run down houses that need panting and a good fixing. Harry and Ron finished talking and started doing homework in which they 'foresaw' what would happen to themselves in the next month for Divination. Ron said that he was going to accidentally run into the girls' bathroom and slip on a puddle of water. Harry was going to have to sacrifice something important to him and drop his bag in the hall on the way to Transfiguration. Ron started giggling. Well actually, he tried to giggle but it came out as a full-blown laugh. Harry looked up and asked Ron what was so funny, Ron shoved a piece of paper at him, It said:  
  
"Dear Ron, I would like to go to the dance with you. Meet me in the unused girls' bathroom at 9:00 P.M. tonight." ~???????? ?????~ "I wonder who it's from." Harry said. They left for dinner, pondering at who the letter could be from. They planned to look for anyone who looked like they were staring at Ron. After being unsuccessful in their search, Ron and Harry sat down next to Hermione in two fluffy armchairs. Hermione, WASN'T reading a book for once, she was looking at herself in a small mirror. "Who're you going to the dance with, Hermione?" Ron asked her back in the common room. Harry personally thought that it would be easier for her to get a date if she started wearing her hair neat everyday. She had been wearing it nice all week now, and the dance wasn't for another few weeks. Maybe there was some hope for Hermione's hair after all. "You're going to hate me for this but I'm going with..." Hermione stopped. "You promise that you WON'T make fun of me, or hate me, or stop being my friends?" Hermione asked. "We'll always be your friends, Hermione." Harry and Ron said. "Go on, who is it?" Ron asked excitedly. "You sure?" Hermione asked. "Well, ok...Malfoy." Hermione said. "WHAT!?!?!" Harry and Ron said. It was like saying that that they were all going to die in 10 minutes. "Hermione, you can't!" "What did he do to get you to go out with him?" "Bribe you, pay you?" Ron asked angrily. "What? YOU wanted to go out with him? YOU wanted to go out with me?" Hermione said. "Hermione, that first thing you said is...GROSS!" "WHY would I want to go with MALFOY?" Ron said. "Actually, I WAS going to ask YOU." Ron said. "You were?" Hermione said as if she would rather eat worms than go with Ron. "You can still go with those two you went with last year." Hermione said. "I happen to have a date, Hermione." Harry said angrily, entering himself in the conversation. "WHO? YOU have a date?" Hermione said jokingly. "Cho- Chang." Harry spat. Hermione laughed. "Really?" "...Right." Hermione said, fiddling with her hair. " Today's not April Fools Day." Hermione retorted sarcastically. "You know, your hair has given you a new attitude problem." Ron said. He ran off with a very rare determined look on his face. Not something you see on his face a lot. Harry walked off after him, wondering what was up. Hermione glared at them with a cold stare, something wasn't right.  
  
I know, kinda cliff-hanger but it's longer and I'm working on the next chapter already, I just haven't gotten around to posting this and I edited it and added stuff here and there. Anyway, I'm typing in word and DOUBLE SPACEING but it's not working on ff.net, please help! EMAIL: gryffindor_witch@msn.com I promise whoever helps will get credit in the next chapter and I'll repost all the chapters double spaced. I'm using Microsoft Word... 


	5. Searching For the Truth

NOT own Harry Potter. I only own Raven and the other characters that I made up. Harry Potter and the Riddle of the Sphinx  
  
CHAPTER 5- Searching for the Truth ~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~  
  
"Come on Ron, let's go." The whispers of Harry filled the Gryffindor common room. Raven leaned over the wooden balcony. Where would those two be going at a time like this? Rubbing her eyes, she headed back to the girl's chambers. Hermione was still sleeping. It was really unlike her, maybe Raven should wake her up... No, Hermione had a fight with Ron and Harry last night. Speaking of that, why was she going out with Malfoy? Had she lost her mind?! Wait! Hermione had once hit Malfoy. She said she would have to be brainwashed to go out with him. Maybe Raven should go talk to Professor McGonagall. Running over to her wardrobe, Raven pulled out her black Gryffindor robes, Raven pulled them on and ran down the stairs. Pushing open the portrait that guarded the Gryffindor house, Raven ran down the corridors. Coming to the third landing, she saw a sight that made her gasp. What was Snape doing here? Just what she needed, her least favorite teacher doing here? Leaning against the wall, Raven creeped like a spy to the next flight of stairs. Suddenly, Peeves appeared out of now where. "What's this? What's a firsty doing out so early? Should I tell.Snape?" Peeves crackled, drifting slightly over to Snape. "Peeves, NO!" She hissed. First of all, I'm not a firsty, and second I'm going to see Professor McGonagall." Raven hissed. "Really?" Peeves raised a blue eyebrow. "Well, in that case, shall we take the long way?" Peeves crackled again. "No because I don't want to get caught, my record is clean right now and I want it to stay that way." Raven hissed. "Well then, I guess I have no other business here." Peeves cracked. He drifted off down the corridor.  
  
Harry looked around the girls' dormitory. Everyone was up now- except Hermione. What was she doing? She NEVER slept in on Saturdays! "Harry, look!" Ron exclaimed. "What is it, Ron?" Harry whispered. "This." "'Hermione's never shown us this." "But I did see her wearing it during Potions." "Something was glowing under her robes like crazy." Ron said. "This is it has the same glowing color." He finished. "Wow." Harry said. "Let's take it and examine it." Harry concluded.  
  
Raven looked out for Hermione all day. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked out of it. When Professor Wisp asked her a question, she just shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window towards the gray winter sky. When this happened, none of the students noticed the smirk on Professor Wisp's face. They were too busy staring open eyed at Hermione. Something was VERY wrong with Hermione. And Raven was determined to find out. She would start tonight, by following Harry and Ron, find out what they knew. Then she would help them find out more about what was wrong with Hermione. People don't go from being happy and know-it-all class star, to shrugging their shoulders to Professors. A sparkle shone at Raven's feet. She bent down to examine it. Looking down, it glowed the most beautiful shade of red. She picked it up and slid it in her pocket.  
  
"RON! HARRY! OVER here!" Raven called from the other side of the long emptied out common room. "What're you doing out of your bed, Raven?" Ron asked. "Well, as long as you're here, what do you know?" Harry asked. "Does this have anything to do with it?" Raven asked, pulling the necklace out of her robe pocket. "That looks just like Hermione's!" Harry and Ron said in unison. Harry held up an identical necklace out of his robe pocket. "This has to have something to do with it!" Raven said. "She's only been acting weird since yesterday, in potions." Raven thought out loud. "BUT she had to have found it earlier than that. Which would mean that she would have to have found it earlier than potions for effects of magically jinxed charm to set in. Which takes about an hour." "So, she had to have found it during...defense against the dark arts!" Harry exclaimed. "I think it's time we pay a little visit to Professor Wisp." Raven said, furrowing her brow, her eyes glinting darkly. "First, let's go study charms at the library." Ron suggested. "Why? While Hermione could be put in a deeper trance?" Raven exclaimed. "How'd you know that?" Ron asked. "My err.. 'mom' taught me that." Raven said, looking down at her feet. "Oh, yeah you mean 'taught' you that." Ron shot back, drawing little quotation marks in the air with his wand when he said taught. "Ron cut it out!" Harry commanded. "Besides, she's right. What if it's one of the curses that Moody taught us last year? You know? The Imperious Curse?" "What's that?" Raven inquired. "It's one of the three curses banned by the ministry after I.I mean us defeated You-know-who." Harry replied. "One of them controls the person who is under the spell, the second one causes terrible pain, and the third."Harry shuddered. "Instant death. I was the only one to stand up to it in class." "They did it to you?" Raven said, shocked. "Just Moody. He said it was a test. But really he was a servant for Voldermort." Harry informed her. "So! While we argue, Hermione's getting deeper in a trance!" Ron got a sudden look of hope on his face. "Don't worry, she is still going to the ball with Draco, even if she is in a trance." Raven said. "I read her diary. She knew about the dance before us because she is a prefect." So she asked Draco, who is also a prefect." Raven said. "Actually, he asked her." He asked her in front of all the other prefects!" "OUTLOUD!" Raven said. "Ahh... SO romantic." Raven sighed. "SO not." Harry mimicked. Since Raven had gotten here, she had been Miss Popular. Even SLYTHRINS were being nice to her! She had not only brought her attitude, slang, and accent with her, but muggle ways that were quickly being passed throughout the school. Harry was sick of it. He was always there, right where she was when the Hogwarts newspaper wanted to snap a picture for the cover. He sighed. "So what are we going to do?" Ron asked. "I say we go to the library. Now." Harry said. She doesn't have the necklace now, so the trance might come off by morning." "She is in no danger now because none of the teachers except Professor McGonagall have the password. And I doubt that it's Professor McGonagall." Harry finished.  
  
Ok, now it's probably too long, but it's good!! 


	6. Exploring Answers

I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I only own Raven and the other characters that I made up. Harry Potter and the Riddle of the Sphinx  
  
CHAPTER 6- Exploring Answers  
  
~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~  
  
Raven, Harry, and Ron were walking the halls as silently as they could. Ron giggled at Raven's accent, and Harry stepped on Ron's foot, by accident. (Maybe not by accident) Raven groaned. "What now Miss Perfect number 2?" Harry asked. "Who is Miss Perfect number 1?" Raven asked. "Hermione." Ron answered automatically. "Oh nothing, I just remembered that I forgot to do my potions homework." Raven muttered. "Well, you can be in detention with me!" Ron said proudly. "Why are you in detention?" Raven asked. "I just forgot to-" "OW!" Ron said. "Harry! Why'd ya do that for?!" Ron asked. "Shut up, Ron!" Harry said. The group walked the rest of the way to the library.  
  
When they got in the library, it still wasn't safe. Ever since some sixth years were trying to find something on a potion. If they had made it wrong it could turn out deadly. The ghosts were patrolling the library rather proudly, as if they were better than the rest of the students, teachers and any other thing that could be considered living. Raven and Ron didn't joke around this time, they were sure to get caught if they started gabbing. Some rumor had been passed around by Malfoy that ghosts had keen hearing. Malfoy particularly mentioned this to Harry, Raven noticed. Raven wished that she wasn't a twin. She liked being different and her own person. Especially since Harry was much more popular than she was. The new student thing had died down weeks ago when she had started hanging out with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Here it is." Harry said quietly. He pulled a thick volume off the shelf and pulled it under the invisibility cloak. He flipped to a page and casting a weak lumos with his wand and holding it over the old book. The page read:  
  
Charmed Objects "A charmed object is often used for mind control. The charmer must be near the person holding the charmed object to have complete control. You must first brainwash the victim to wear or have that object at all times, so that you can direct your magic somewhere. If the charmer is trying to have control all the time, they may get very weak charming for extensive amounts of time. To break the spell, you must first find out what charm the charmer is using and what they are charming. They may create diversions to lead people off to think something else is being charmed. But remember, the object that the charmer may curse must be a personal item that the victim is very fond of. Once an item is cursed, the item will never be the same."  
  
"We've got to get going! Now!" Harry yelled, a bit loud. "What if these aren't the right charmed items??" He said quieter this time. "Let's go." They ran off with a jolt, the invisibility cloak almost falling off. In the hallway, they ran up to the seventh floor and climbed in the portrait hole, the Fat Lady wasn't pleased with their timing. "I'm reporting you to Filch next time!" she threatened.  
  
As they entered the portrait hole, there sat Hermione, eyes glowing a fierce red, stroking Crookshanks. "Where have you been?" She asked in a cruel manner. "Well, we uh.." Harry started. "Well, you see, we had to go get this...Uhh...thing and we needed like, right now, so we...we...went and got it." Raven said as coolly as she could under so much pressure. "Well, you better hope I don't tell a teacher, namely Professor Snape, that you've been out so late." "Back off, Hermione." Ron said defensively. "Uh...Raven, can I talk with you for a minute?" Harry asked. Raven followed him down the dark corrider.  
Sorry it's so short.... My heart goes out to those on the Columbia.... ='( ~RAVENCLAW & GRYFFINDOR WITCHES 


	7. Secrets Reviled

I DO NOT own Harry Potter. (Duh) I only own Raven and the other characters that I made up. Harry Potter and the Riddle of the Sphinx  
  
CHAPTER 7- Secrets Reviled  
  
~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~~§*§~  
"So Harry, what do you want to ask me?" Raven whispered near the boys stairs. "Well.err.." Harry stuttered, staring into Raven's deep emerald eyes. "It's hard to say this, and I never thought I'd do this, but, well, Ron likes you." Harry said. Raven's eyes grew big. "HA! It's the middle of December!" Raven laughed harshly. "Not April fools day!" she said. "Shh! You'll wake them up!" Harry said. "Well, tell him I already have a date." "For the dance." Raven said. "Who?" Harry asked. "His name is Cedric Diggory." "You might not know him though." Raven scoffed. "He's in Hufflepuff." Raven turned on her heel and waltzed up the girl's dormitory stairs. Harry stood in the stairwell in awe. Because Cedric Diggory was dead.  
Ha! That Weasel guy? Me? Him? That's about as likely as Hogwart's blowing up! Raven pulled out a sheaf of paper and looked it over. "To Raven, we all love you so much! We will miss you while you're at that boarding school!" Her friends had made it before she left. She thought to herself though, why had she left that place behind? That life she loved so much? After all, she didn't have to come here. Her mom, well her 'Pretend' mom, advised her to go. "It's what Lily would have wanted." She slammed herself on the bed and recalled the day she had gotten her letter. She thought she would have fun there. The scar appearing was another thing. She had never had the scar before. So why was it there now?  
  
Meanwhile, Harry lay in his bed too, wondering at the same question, with a different concept. Harry wondered why Raven's scar hadn't been there before she came to Hogwarts. Did it have something to do with magic? Harry got up, he had to find out. He was going on a second expedition for the night. Alone.  
  
Raven slept soundly the rest of the night, not noticing the pitch-black snake, with eyes glowing the exact same red as Hermione's had when they came in the portrait hole just a few hours ago. Little did she know, when she awoke the next morning, most of Hogwart's would be under the same spell that Hermione was under.  
  
Harry slipped out of the Gryffindor tower under the invisibility cloak just as the clock struck twelve times. Midnight. The corridors seemed as though every inch was crawling with dangers. Even Harry, who had defeated the Dark Lord, or as Harry called him, Voldermort, several times, shuttered and stopped at every sound that the ancient castle made. Remembering something, he pulled out what appeared to be a blank piece of parchment paper. " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said, touching the map with his trusty wand. Suddenly, corridors where mapped out, and people's locations pinpointed. Snape was snoring in his office. McGonagall was also sleeping. The school was silent. Except for Peeves bouncing around in the Chamber of Secrets. What was that? Something, unmarked, was crawling around the school, and it was heading to the Gryffindor tower. Now to the left. Now it was headed towards the great hall. Then suddenly, it disappeared. Harry didn't know where it had gone. But he was going to find out.  
The snake slithered into the great hall. Dumbledore, and all the teachers were tied to their chairs, held against their will. The snake grinned evilly. "You can't do this!" Dumbledore yelled furiously, squirming in his seat. Professor McGonagall looked worried. "Albus, who- or what is that.thing?" "You don't know me?" the snake hissed. But none of the teachers understood. They didn't speak parselmouth. "You pathetic creature!" Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "You don't recognize me?" But still none of the teachers understood. "Well, I'll show you then." The snake hissed, to no one. Suddenly, the snake withered, and he started to shed his skin. Then all the teachers stared at the person that had now taken form. "Now do you see who I am?" the person asked. The teachers just stared at the person. "I saw this coming." Professor Trawalney whimpered in her seat.  
Raven hopped out of bed. It was Monday, why was everyone asleep still? Hermione was awake still; her eyes were still red. She was staring off into space. Her lips were moving rapidly, she could read lips. "Must die...Must die...They must die..." "Need to kill...them..." Raven gasped, how could Hermione, star-student, teacher's pet, student of the month almost every month, and one of the nicest, most understanding people ever, mouth the word, 'Must kill'? Raven looked around and glanced at the clock on the wall: it was currently six o'clock. Everyone was supposed to be up. So why weren't they? Raven wandered out in the corridor outside the portrait hole. The hall was eerily empty. It was also dead silent. That was something Raven hated. Dead silence. Turning she turned and walked down the stairs. She looked around, to see Harry Potter, her brave, daring, courageous brother, friend and twin strapped to the wall. "Help." He pleaded. Only, he hadn't said that aloud. Or had he? Suddenly, Raven realized that since they were twins, they might have some kind of telepathic connection. Raven looked wearily at him. She undid the spell binding him and the wall together. "Explain." She demanded. "I saw...snake...marauder's map...great hall...teachers...need help." "Wait, stop and explain." "Slowly." Raven said.  
  
Like it? Well, Read & Review!  
  
~Gryffindor Witch ~Ravenclaw Witch 


End file.
